SuFin untold story
by it's-an-Alice-thing
Summary: Lonely santa Fin


Hey it's me. I honestly have nothing to say.

Enjoy.

Might make this a bunch of one-shots depending on how people REVIEW

Reviews make my face happy. Faves make my aching hands happy

I don't own Hetalia,

. . .

Finland loved being Santa. Flying around delivering gifts to all the good little children made him so happy. He had already delivered more than half of his load to all the people of the world. He just had a few more countries to give gifts to. He swooped down past the Empire state building into the top floor of an apartment complex. There he dropped off a soft hamburger plushie, and a cool pair of Aviator sunglasses.

"Merry Christmas America."

Finland whispered.

And he got back on his sleigh to head back to his area.

He stopped at Norway's, to deliver a new book of spells, and some small dresses (for the fairies.)

He turned to Denmark's house, where he slipped some axe polish, and hair gel into his stocking.

Tino tiptoed into Iceland's house to drop-off a shiny new bow for Mr. Puffin, and the new vest Iceland had been wanting for a while.

He then went off to Sweden's house. Finland had picked out his presents himself. A nice new hammer, screwdriver, saw, and wrench (Finland knew how much Su-san liked to build.) When he snuck in, he heard no sounds of soft breathing, or snoring.

"But Su-san always has been a light sleeper."

Finland walked over to the tree, and slipped the tools under. He thought of what Sweden might be dreaming about right now.

'Sugar-plums maybe?'

He walked out with a smile on his face, ready to go home, and get some sleep.

It had been a long night, and it would be an even longer day if he didn't have some shut-eye. He set a bone with a bow in Hanatamago's bowl, and Finland went straight up to his bed, and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

He dreamt that he and Hanatamago were running through a field of flowers… And Sweden was there, making crowns of daisies for them. When he woke up, the sun was rising, and the snow had a pinkish glow on the ground. Finland loved Christmas morning. Imagining all the faces that lit up because of the presents they were opening right at this moment. He began the long trek down his stairs to go make himself some coffee and toast. He walked into the kitchen to find Sweden sitting in a chair, reading the paper, and scratching Hanatamago's head while his tail wagged happily.

"M'de s'me c'ffee 'f y' w'nt s'me" Sweden looked up into Finland's surprised face.

"Su-san! But shouldn't you be at home? I mean it's Christmas!"

"I kn'w. Th'nks f'r th t'ls by th' w'y. R'lly nice."

Finland blushed and took intrest in his slippers.

"Well I'm glad. Thanks!"

Finland sat down, and Sweden put in front of him a plate of steaming waffles, and a cup of warm coffee.

"Oh you didn't have to-"

"M'wife w'rks h'rd. Needs a br'k s'met'mes."

Finland blushed. He had never been treated so kindly by anyone but Sweden. He finished up his meal, and went into the den, to start a fire. He saw one box under his little tree.

'But, I didn't…'

"op'n it."

Finland looked to Sweden for reassurance that the present was actually his, and when he nodded, Tino made his way to the box that lay there. He sat down on the floor with it. He undid the pretty red ribbon, and opened the cardboard box.

Inside was a bright new Santa hat, with trimmings and everything. Along with it was a littler box. Tino opened it slowly. It was a locket, a little heart shaped one. Finland's eye's, which were watery from the first gift, spilled over, dripping tears on his hands, and the hat.

"I-I never got a g-gift, before…"

He didn't know how to react. He just felt so, happy!

"Um, 'f ya d'nt like it. I c'n t'ke it b'ck, and g't s'methin 'lse"

"No! No! I love it! I just never. I'm so. Happy."

Finland was practically sobbing now. The idea that someone would give Santa a present was so new to him. Suddenly he felt arms around him as he was lifted onto the couch into the arms of a warm Sweden. Finland breathed in the scent of pine trees, and dark chocolate.

He loved this man so much.

"Op'n th l'cket."

Finland turned to the necklace, and opened the little compartment. Inside was a photo, and a few words. The photo was of the first time they had met as children. In a meadow of daisies. They were both wearing crowns of the flowers, and the petals blew around between them. The words read.

'Merry Christmas Tino. Love, Berwald'

Tino's cheeks grew dark, and his eyes spilled another round of tears.

"I l've ya Tino."

He muffled into the soft hair. Finland blushed a new shade of red, as the tears slowly ceased.

"I, I love you to Berwald. A lot."

He smiled up at the man with his puffy eyes, and grinning dimples. How could Sweden not kiss him? Finland clutched onto Sweden as if for life, as they passionately embraced, sharing all the thanks each other needed. After which they sat comfy on the couch, Tino playing with his locket.

"Thanks again, for the hat, and the locket!"

"S'nta n'ds a g'ft on christm's too."

Berwald said with a light blush on his masculine features.

. . .

So what do you think. More one-shots about these two? If so, please review, and give me ideas about one shots, cause I have none!


End file.
